Live Chat Gone wrong
by klouise93
Summary: Mainly niley, its about life, mistakes and growing up. its better than it sound and it my first ever story so pleasee read
1. Chapter 1

**This will mainly be written in different P.O.V**

**Mileys P.O.V**

So it was time to get ready for the worst day of my life, first let me tell you why. Disney decided that there favourite stars (by that they meant those that make the most money) needed to reconnect and so our fans how close we really are, (in other words they wanted us to lie to make more money). To do this they decided that we would have a 3 hour live chat at the famous Disney studio. We were meant to be there at 9 but of course I was late I work up and 5 minutes past 9 and decided I would limit myself to 10 minutes to get ready I turned on my laptop at logged onto the live chat so that I could see what they were saying and started to get ready. I looked at all the faces of my ex best friends there was Kevin Jonas, Selena Gomez, Jordan Purrit, Joe Jonas, Demi Lavoto, Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens. They were talking about how late I was for everything, like I care, after what they did why I would care what they thought. All the girls were dressed up looking plastic and fake apart from Demi, I liked her, but she followed Selena wayyy to much. Just to stand out so I didnt look like them I decided not to dress up. I put on some jeans, a t-shirt, leather jacket and a scarf. I put on no make up and just left my hair down.

.

I didnt even look in the mirror I just grabbed my laptop walked out, got in my car and drove to the Disney studio.

**Nicks P.O.V**

Miley just walked into the room, she looked beautiful it still amazes me how I let her go. Now Im left with Selena shes such a bitch and I hate her. Wow it time for these 3 hours to begin and I had a bad feeling it was going to end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Selenas P.O.V**

She walked into the room and immediately I saw that nicks eyes were drawn to her, ughh it makes me sick the way he latches on to her. Well she needs to realize that hes mine now, it was hard for me to get him and I will do whatever it takes to keep him/

**Mileys P.O.V**

I walked into the room and everyones eyes were on me, but I could feel nicks, burning through my skin like he could see right through me. Selena was looking between me and nick, jealous much Selly I thought. That used to be my nick name for her, before it all happened, I should have known from the day I let her join me and the Jonas brothers for our last month of tour.

**Flashback**

(Selena and Miley are on the phone, Selenas in L.A and Miley on her last month on tour with the Jonas Brothers)

**Selena: **Me and Demi have had a massive argument, and Im not talking to my mum at the moment because she thinks Im turning into a spoilt brat, I just want a holiday.

**Miley: **Well. I was going to ask you anyway and this seems like the perfect time. How would you like to come join the tour for the last month?

**Selena: **AHHHHH yes yes yes thankyou thankyou thankyou.

**A couple of days later, the Jonas Brothers and Miley go to the airport to meet Selena.**

**Miley: **SELLLLLYYYYY

**Selena: **MILEEEEESSSSS

**Joe: **JOEEEYYYYYYYY

**Everyone looks at him like hes crazy.**

I introduced Selena to Joe and Kevin and then it was nicks turn

**Miley: **And this is my amazing boyfriend Nick (smiles at him lovingly)

Then it started Selena and Nick shaked hands, for 5 seconds more than she did with his brothers, and they kept eye contact the whole time, my mistake was ever letting her join this tour.

**Present**

After the awkward silence was over all I heard was MILEY and they all suffocated me in hugs. I gave my fake smile that I had perfected over the years and hugged them all back. They all went back to there seats and I looked and the chairs they were sitting on. There wasnt enough room for me, its because Jordan wasnt meant to be there, but Selena brought her along, probably for back up I rolled my eyes as nick said miles you can sit here If you like he said it in a sickly sweet voice and had a angelic face plastered on a face that HE had perfected over the years. Yh right like I was going to sit there, but I had to keep up the persona so I smiled back at him and said no thankyou, Ill sit on the floor. I walked between the chairs and the camera and sat in between Joe and Demis legs. They liked me, I liked them, and then my phone went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mileys P.O.V**

I looked up at the chat screen before I answered my text message it was from Mandy my ex best friend. Some had written on the chat screen how rude, that why I like Selena more. I bet her phones turned off. I rolled my eyes and carried on with the I dont give a damn about anyone attitude, although I could feel Selenas smirking at me but I refused to turn round and give her a advantage of seeing me quite vulnerable. I flicked up my phone and read the text from sham I mean Mandy. It said sorry, so more no less. No kisses. No full stops. No capital letters. I looked at it with tears in my eyes and shut my phone; I put it on silence and put it back in my bag. Turned to the live chat camera and said sorry about that, Ive put my phone on silence and then a flashed my Niley smile just so they would all shut up.

And then I heard Selenas winy little voice.

**Nickyyyy:** Can we do something tomorrow?

I really hated the way she dragged out his name.

**Nick: **Ermmm Im not sure yet, because if its okay with Miley I was planning on taking her out for lunch (he said nervously)

I turned and gave him a death glare, smart I thought, he asked me in front of a live chat so I couldnt say no, and I couldnt say yes and not show up because everyone would be waiting for the pictures and so that Selena couldnt flip out. My death glare lasted only 2 seconds so he could see it but no one else could.

**Miley: **Suree nickkkyyyy Id love to go for lunch.

He breathed I sigh of relief and smiled at him, I gave him a death glare again and then flashed a grin at Selena, I know I said I hated it when she called him Nickyyyy but I knew it would annoy her, and I couldnt help myself. Man it was going to be a long 3 hours.

**Nick P.O.V**

Okay I know it was the chicken way out, but what was I supposed to do? I needed to guarantee that she would come, without Selena filliping out about it. She looked beautiful when she gave me that death glare it was sexy in a way. I saw the way she flashed the Niley smile obviously to annoy me. I knew she didnt want to go to lunch and I could tell that she only said Nickyyyy the way Selena did to get her back up. I wish it never started I wish Selena didnt brainwash me I knew from the moment she shook my hand that she was going to be trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Joes P.O.V**

It was so awkward especially for me. See Im that person that both Nick and Miley decide to confide in. Nick still loves her so I dont why hes pretending to like Selena let alone to love her. As for Miley she loves him all the same, but he hurt her and she just cant seem to forget about that. Now although I thought that all of us being in the same place for 3 hours was a REALLY bad idea, especially in front of millions of people, I believed it would be okay after all we were all actresses and actors. But then the live chat beeped again and a question was asked.

**Nicks P.O.V**

It was all going well, well, well for us anyways. And then a new question popped up on the live chat room and we all fell into a immediate awkward silence. The question was nick, who to you like more Miley or Selena and why. Now I wasnt going to answer I was going to sit there and quietly ignore it like we had many other questions. But Joe had to open his big mouth and say, someone just asked a really good question they said nick who do you like more Miley or Selena and why, now I think nick should answer this question dont you guys. Then obviously there was a million beeps of yes nick answer. I was stuck, what I was meant to do.

**Mileys P.O.V**

Mannnn, thats a awkward question, part of me wanted to him to answer to find out for sure that whole he loves me, but he likes her thing is so getting old. But part of me just didnt want to know the answer in case it was what I really didnt want to hear. So I had to get myself in trouble to spares mine, Nicks and Selenas embarrassment and the point that someone might get hurt, and then the words just started to roll of my tongue.

**Nicks P.O.V**

What do I say.. I dont know how to answer that question and then I heard her angelic voice coming to my rescue.

**Miley: **Guys no offence, I love you all, but I think thats a bit of a personal question that Im sure many of you wouldnt like to answer in front of you school let alone the world, so I dont think nick should be made to answer that question.

Man I loved her, I mean I loved what she did ;) I breathed I sigh of relief as everyone on the live chat was saying sorry nick.. I saw her look at me a look that said I didnt do it for you, I did it for me. Damn I wish I didnt screw up are relationship, but its all that Selenas fault, I will tell you how it happened


	5. Chapter 5

**This will mainly be done in Nick and Mileys P.O.V, there basically telling you what happened between them and why they broke up and stuff, there not telling the live chat though **J** hope you enjoy it please comment.**

**Nicks P.O.V**

Well it all started when Selena joined us on tour. Mine and Miley relationship had been perfect. Sure we had a few arguments but we always made up within 10 seconds, and then she came along. The first week she joined us she kept looking at me and flirting with me Miley never noticed and I wasnt going to tell her cause I could handle it. I thought.

But then my feelings for Selena started to grow, slowly but surely, its not that I didnt love Miley, I did, I really did, I just like Selena. Thats where he line in 7 things came from, you know, you love me you like her.. well I was keeping my feelings for Selena under control until she got me in a corner and started telling me how much she liked me, and how we could be together and I could still be with Miley and no one would get hurt. Of course I believed her, after not much convincing I agreed to a little affair. Me and Selena had been dating for 3 weeks behind Mileys back and the tour had been expanded which meant I got to spend more time with them both. Well on the 15 of December 2007, Me and Selena were making out in my room now I was always careful but this time Mileys plans changed and she came home early from shopping to surprise me. She walked straight into my room. She didnt knock. She never knocked.

**Mileys P.O.V**

I walked straight into Nicks room without knocking, because when did I ever? I opened the door and saw him and Selena in the middle of a intense make out session on his bed, they didnt notice me and first and until I started crying, they both stared at me, my best friend and my boyfriend. I looked at them, a death glare, and carmly walked to Nicks closet grabbed everything thats mine and put it in a bag and then searched the rest of his room for any of my belongings. I could here him saying Miley, what are you doing, Miley just sit down let us explain, but I was too far gone, once I was certain that I had everything, I took off his dog tag threw it at him and Selena as well as mine and Selenas friendship bracelets and walked out the room, shut the door behind me. As I was walking to my hotel room I could here Joe saying something to me but I just wanted to go to my room and cry, and thats what I did I cried myself to sleep and promised myself, I would never shed a tear for them or anyone else ever again, because I wasnt going to let nobody make me feel like this.

**Nicks P.O.V**

I watched her walk out of my room, walk out my life, and suddenly rage came over my body, I didnt know Id feel like this, I didnt know I loved her so much. I started screaming at Selena she was crying but I didnt care I grabbed my dog tag and started running after Miley I was too late, she had shut her door, I just leaned against it and fell asleep when I woke up again I was in my bed and Selena was no where near me, I thought it must have been a dream. I was wrong.

**Mileys P.O.V**

He kept trying to talk to me, telling me how much he loved me, I blocked him out, and Selena had gone home that night. Thank goodness. Stupid bitch. Joe and Kevin kept trying to talk to me but I didnt want to talk to anyone I put on my fake smile done the show and had a night with my family to tell them what had happened and to ask for advice. Trace and dad wanted to kick his face in. I wouldnt let them. And on the 17th of December 2007. I Miley broke up with Nick L. The boys went home whilst I finished the tour but I was miserable.

**Nicks P.O.V**

We left the tour after I told my family me and Miley broke up and I wanted to go home, I never told them why I was to ashamed of myself. But for some reason Kevin started to hate her, she used to be like his little sister, and soon all of the Disney crew that are at this live chat today started to hate Miley, they didnt even know what happened they still dont, and Im to scared to tell them so I just left her to be alone. My 2008 was alright apart form welcoming the year with Miley and the world, because that was awkward but I started going out with Selena almost immediately, everyone was my friend and my career was flying, but my heart still belonged to her.

**You will find out what Miley did in 2008 but another time. **

**Please comment x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at the live chat **

**Mileys P.O.V**

This was tortures whose dumb idea was this anyway. I fans are not stupid they can tell that no one comfortable here, well there all comfortable there just wish I wasnt hear, to be honest by the way there all staring aggressively at the back of my head I bet they wish I was dead, especially Kevin I used to be like his little sister, man how times have changed.

**Kevins P.O.V**

I couldnt help it, staring at her like she was the worst person ever. I dont know what happened between her and Nick but I cut him up bad so she most have done something bad. How can I just start talking to her again? After all weve been through. After all those pictures that she took. After all the guys she dated. I just cant.

**Joes P.O.V**

I know this is a really awkward time but Im so hungry. I really dont know why there all making a big deal out of this, I love Miley after everything I always will I think shes amazing, I must admit though every time that screen beeps I get a bit scared because every question just rises the tension in this room. Looking at Miley I can tell she not far from breaking point.

**Mileys P.O.V **

The screen beeped again someone asked why did you all replace Miley, why werent you there for here in 2008 they all just stared at the screen, Every memory that I had from that year came flooding back, I was going to cry. I needed to cry but I wasnt going to do it in front of them so I calmly picked up my bag and walked out the room, onto Disneys private beach and I could feel all there eyes on me.

**Nicks P.O.V**

She just walked out of the room, like it was nothing. I looked at Selena I could tell she was thinking drama queen sometimes I wonder why Im still with her. I was just about to get up, to go see if she was okay. Then I looked over at my older brother Joe and saw him already standing and immediately I knew she would rather talk to him, then me, at the moment she wont even look at me.

**Thanks for reading again :D please comment, even if its bad and tell your friends about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**With Joe and Miley.**

**Joes P.O.V**

I started walking to the place I knew Miley would be. I havent talked to her in so long, we are friends sort of, I talk to her more than the rest of them apart from Demi but she only talks to her when shes not around Selena and Jordan(Purrit). I walked onto Disneys private beach and immediately my eyes were drawn to little figure right near the water, curled up with long brown hair blowing in the wind. I walked up to her and sat next to her quietly she leaned on me and cried. No one needed to say anything.

**Mileys P.O.V**

After about 5 minutes I untangled myself from Joe and simply said sorry. I started to get back up but he just pulled me back down again.

**Joe: **Im sorry, about everything.

**Miley: **DONT just shut up I dont want to hear it.

**Joe: **I need you; none of them are like you.

**Miley: **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT. Me and Nick broke up if you cared to ask for a explanation you would know he had been cheating on me with Selena and that I caught them making out. And then in 2008 when I needed YOU or ANYONE but you all left me, then a Tony came along, a threatened me so that I would take those pictures. But did you care? NO you just cared about your image. You werent there when everyone was calling me a slut. YOU wasnt there when I turned anoxic and tried to kill myself, I needed you then and you wasnt there, so you cant look at me and tell me you need me.

**Mileys talking really fast and Joes just looking at her in shock, she finally realizes that she told him everything and runs back to the live chat slowly followed by Joe and they both just sit there quietly.**

_Sorry it was short the next one will be longer I promise J please comment, good or bad and tell all your friends about it. Lots of love klousie x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nicks P.O.V**

Miley and Joe walked back into the room, silence, Everyone was staring and them and Miley looked as if shed been crying I looked at the time, we were 1hour and 24 minutes into the live chat, in 1 minute we got a break, to go toilet, get something to eat, and just be away from everyone. I wanted to know what had happened between Joe and Miley so I started counting down the seconds from 6059.58..57.56.

**Joes P.O.V**

I cant believe she told me all that, I know she didnt mean to, but still I had to tell people, just Demi and Nick cause I can tell hes dying to know, so I started counting down 55..54..53..5251..

**Selenas P.O.V**

I could see Nick looking at her, it drove me mad she just sits there answering fan question like shes amazing, I hated her, well we used to friends, but I wanted Nick and shes taking him. I wanted to slap her, I wanted to let her know how much I hate her so I started counting down 50.49.4847..46..

**Demis P.O.V**

Its so awkward and I swear the temperature is raising in this room, everyone was staring at Miley, everyone wanted a piece of her. I just wanted to give her a hug, I let her know that she had me, cause she does, I like her more than Selena, I started counting down 4544..43..4241

**Kevins P.O.V**

I dont know why everyone cared so much about her, Im team Nelena I wouldnt even mind Nick with Jordan rather than that slut they called Miley, why do you hate her you ask, she hurt my brother, I dont know what she did but he was heartbroken, I knew wearing that team Demi and Selena shirt wasnt enough to break her spirit I needed someone thing stronger, something that would hurt her like she hurt him, I needed to make her feel pain. So I started counting down 40..39..38.37..36

**Jordan****s P.O.V**

I was on Selenas side. For now, to be honest I just needed her help to get Miley out the way, Nick was going to be mine now, all I needed was patients so I started counting down 3534..33..32.31

**Zacs P.O.V**

Something wasnt right, I need to talk to Ashley shed been looking at me funny, so I started counting down

30.29..28..27.26

**Vanessas P.O.V**

Im just waiting for the drama to begin, so I started counting down. 25..24.232221

**Ashley P.O.V**

I loved Zac, I could no longer hide it, I wanted to, no I needed to tell him. But a feeling told is that today even though we havent spoken in like a year I need to talk to Miley, see if shes okay. So I started counting down 20.1918.17.16

**Corbins P.O.V******

I could feel the tension in the room, we all needed to talk so I stared counting down 1514.13..12.11

**Mileys P.O.V**

I just wanted to get out of there, but I knew I couldnt leave my fans. The ones I had left anyways but I needed a break, I needed to be alone. I needed to think. So I started counting down 10.9.8..7..6.54..32..1

**The alarm went off for there break, they had 20 minutes. **

**Thanks for watching, well reading :P I hoped you like it please comment and tell people about it . 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, but Im in year 11 and Ive had lots of exams to revise for, but anyways back to the story. The break is just starting. **

**The alarm went off for there break, they had 20 minutes.**

**Mileys P.O.V**

The alarm sent a shock through me, they all got up and started walking to the caf talking to each other, I was just left there, then Demi ran back grabbed my hand a took me a way, talking about how we havent hung out in so long, I do love that girl.

**Nicks P.O.V**

I was standing in a little closet waiting for Miley to come past, I peeped out and saw her walking next to Demi, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her in, her and Demi both screamed, I let them see it was me and then locked Demi out and me and Miley in, it was no or never.

**Miley:** What do you think your doing, get you hands off me and let me out now.

Nick: No

Miley: Im not playing your stupid little games now let me go before I scream

Nick: You can scream if you want to but Im still not gonna let you go, we have 20, in fact 18 minutes to get this all sorted out.

Miley: Well we are not going to sort out 2 and half years of lies, bullying, and everyone replacing me in 18, no correction 17 minutes are we?

Nick: bullying? Thats a bit strong, and no one replaced you, now what did you say to Joe.

Miley: Thats between me and him

Nick: (says quietly) I need you, I want you (gets closer to her)

Miley: (moves away) you didnt need or want me, when you were all over Selena, or when Demi was your friend, or when Kevin wore that shirt, you never wanted or needed me through those times, so Im sure youll survive now, so MOVE

I just unlocked the door, and moved out the way, she was right, I had no right to need her, but I had a right to love her, I needed to know what she said to Joe.

**Joes P.O.V**

Nick and Miley came out the closet, everyone bar me and Demi giving Miley as she walked past to the furthest table away from us, I heard Kevin say slut as she walked past, Miley looked him up and down and simply said you 21 years old, you need to grow up, and Ive been called a slut hundreds of times, so it no longer hurts me so you should go away and find something else to say about me then she turned on her heels leaving us all there shocked and went and sat down, Demi soon followed her receiving a death glare form Selena as she walked by.

Nick came out and I heard Selenas winy little voice Nickkkyyyy ugh I mean please Mileys called him that from day one, she could get a bit more original, Nick walked straight up to me and said Joe we need to talk seriously just has I was about to order some curly fries, ketchup and burger, a coke, a cookie, a muffin, some bread, some sweets, a chocolate I was about to explain this to him but the look on his face made me think better of it.

**What will happen in Nick and Joes convo? **

**Whos P.O.V do you want it to be in Nick or Joes**

**The next one will be up as soon as I get your answers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again :D sorry it took so long but here it is, must of you said Joes P.O.V. hope you like it.**

**Joes P.O.V**

So outside we went, everyone looking at us as we went. I was so hungry I couldnt even concentrate; I was kind of scared too Nick looked mad.

Nick: Joseph

Joe: Nicolas

Nick: dont mock me; Im not in the mood for your immature behavior

Joe: i..m..m..a..t..u..r..e b..e..h..a..v..i..o..r WOW thats like (counts on his hands) 1, 2, 3, 4.. 17 letters, big word for you Niiicckkkkyyy (he said it in Selenas voice)

Nick: JOE JUST TELL ME WHAT SHE FUCKING SAID TO YOU

Joe: okay, okay calm down, gosh all you had to do was ask, no dont get mad. She said _Tony came along, a threatened me so that I would take those pictures. But did you care? NO you just cared about your image. You werent there when everyone was calling me a slut. YOU wasnt there when I turned anoxic and tried to kill myself, I needed you then and you wasnt there, so you cant look at me and tell me you need me_

Then she got all mad and upset that she had told me and stormed off, and thats about it really. She stormed off inside, I followed her and thats it.

Then I didnt expect what happened next, Nick just broke into tears, I mean honestly I had never seen him cry before. Then he just stood up, wiped his eyes and walked away from me.

Joe: Hey Nick, can a borrow some money, Im hungry.

**Nick just looked at him shook his head and walked away. **

**Mileys P.O.V**

I was just sitting at a table by myself, minding my own business, then he came over. He grabbed my arm and dragged my down the corridor into another long dark small corridor. He looked at me for about 5 minutes then said I know.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now you see that green button at the bottom, put your mouse over aanndd click :D **

**Did you like it? **

**What do you thinks going to happen Nick and Miley? **


	11. Chapter 11

I'm SO sorry its been too long, it was just Christmas, then new years, then back at schools, and I'm in year 11 so up until like may when I take my exams I'm going to be quite stressed but I will try to keep on top of it from now on. Thanks for being patient and here it is.

_**Miley's P.O.V**_

_I was just sitting at a table by myself, minding my own business, then he came over. He grabbed my arm and dragged my down the corridor into another long dark small corridor. He looked at me for about 5 minutes then said I know._

**Miley's P.O.V**

SHIT! What should I do? What should I say? How much does he know? Did Joe tell him? Are we even talking about the same thing? I know, I'll deny EVERYTHING, play dumb.

Miley: you know what?

Nick: about tony, eating disorders, your little suicide mission, so don't play dumb mi you a good actress but a terrible liar.

Miley: Yano what piss off, I don't have to explain myself to you.

Nick: I wasn't asking you too

Miley: Whatever I'm out of here.

**Miley walk past nick, brushing her arm against his, he grabs her arm as she places her hand on the door handle swings her back round to face him, pushes her against the door and kisses her deeply. Miley kisses him back and deepens the kiss as nick places his hands of her waist safely careful not to go to far, Miley wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him closer to her. Nick licks her bottom lip begging for a entrance, Miley slowly opens her mouth and there tongues start dancing around together, then Miley pushes him away there both breathing heavily trying to catch there breath. **

Nick: WOW

Miley: no no no no NO

Nick: WOW

Miley: This can't happen

Nick: WOW

Miley: You can't do this to me

Nick: WOW

Miley: (Hits him round the head) is that all you can say? 'WOW' 'WOW' what is wrong with you?

Nick: I just.......

Miley: You just nothing (walks out)

Nick: (Kicks the door)

**Miley walks past the cafe where everyone is.**

I looked at the time we had about 5minutes until the break was over and we all had to go back PRETENDING to be friends, I saw nick coming out of the closet so I quickly grabbed Demi's hand and took her to the corner of the cafe to tell her what happened.

**After Miley finished telling Demi everything.**

Demi: WOW

Miley: I swear, if one more person says wow, I'm going to scream

Demi: Starts singing ''Miley and Nick sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G 1st comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage''

Miley: (whiny voice) demiiii it's not funny (pouts)

Demi: just laughs

**Demi's P.O.V**

Eeppp I'm so happy they kissed, they belong together, everyone knows it, nick trying but Miley so stubborn. Its even harder for them with people like Selena and 'Niley' haters getting in the way, I hope they sort it out soon though, well times up that buzzer just wrong, let the torture of the 'live chat' begin again.

**Hello!!!!!!!!! **

**Pweasee can you coment it, good or bad. hope you liked it.**

**Love Keisha **

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Again! Sorry to keep you waiting Again, life so hectic and the moment, but from now on i'm going to try upload at least once a week. Please tell you friends about it and i hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Love you Lots

Keisha 3

_Demi's P.O.V_

_Eeppp I'm so happy they kissed, they belong together, everyone knows it, nick trying but Miley so stubborn. Its even harder for them with people like Selena and 'Niley' haters getting in the way, I hope they sort it out soon though, well times up that buzzer just wrong, let the torture of the 'live chat' begin again._

Everyone went back to there seats to carry on with the live chat, there was no room for Miley so she just sat on the floor, while all the others were on the sofa.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I desperately wanted to ask her if she wanted to sit on my lap, or if she wanted my seat... I knew you wouldn't though and I'd just put her in a very uncomfortable position in front of millions of fans, so I sat down and shut up. Selena done all the talking anyways, I was really sick of her whiny little voice always in my ear.

Selena: soooo guys ask us questions no matter how stupid (girly giggle) as long as its not rude and won't offend anyone.

_A question pops up on the screen and Selena reads it aloud._

Selena: ''are you and Nick Jonas dating'' (girly giggle) well we don't like to share this type of information with people because it is quite personal but...

Nick: (cuts in) NO, I mean erm... no we are not dating, I'm SINGLE at the moment so yeah, no me and Selena there's NOTHING there.

_I just wanted Miley to know that me and Selena are not going out, well we kind of are, but I'm going to break it off soon, its just a publicity thing really, but she's taking it far to seriously. I need to speak to Miley again, I need to hear her beautiful voice...(drifts off day dreaming whilst staring at the back of Miley's head)_

Miley: Nick... Nick... NICHOLOS!!!

Nick: (jumps up quickly) huh what, what were we talking about.

Miley: (rolls her eyes and turns back around)

**Miley's P.O.V**

He needs to stop doing that! Staring at me I mean, you know you try and get over someone and then they do something like this. I hate boys, I hate him. I was fine before today I decided I would never be with him again and blah blah blah and now he's got me thinking about giving him another chance arghh t I HATE HIM I HATE HIM... I LOVE HIM.

Sorry its short, its quarter past 2 am in England and I just got back from a house party.. Hope you liked it. I'm going to try my best to upload another one tomorrow, but now I'm going to bed. Please comment.

Did you like it??

Favourite bit?

What do you want/think will happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry Again, I know I'm neglecting to guys. But its my GCSE year, (for those who don't live in England It's the year that you leave 'high school' so I have all my exams and shit in like the next 2 months) so I've been revising like crazy staying after school etc... but this is the next episode of live chat go wrong, I'm also going to upload a one shot later this week tell me if its bad because I've never done one before.**

**Lots of Love Keisha 3 **

_**Miley's P.O.V**_

_  
He needs to stop doing that! Staring at me I mean, you know you try and get over someone and then they do something like this. I hate boys, I hate him. I was fine before today I decided I would never be with him again and blah blah blah and now he's got me thinking about giving him another chance arghh t I HATE HIM I HATE HIM... I LOVE HIM._

**Nick's P.O.V**

Is it me or do I always make myself look like a idiot in front of her? I need to do something, something that will shock her but she won't be able to shout at me... again I'm going to have to take the chicken way out. If you were in my position you would do the same thing, this chat has a hour left, then I see her for a 'date' tomorrow which will probably end in a argument so I'm going to have to do something, something good.

_Nick gets his phone out and starts typing out a long text message._

_Hey, Its Nick by the way (just in case you've deleted my number)_

_So here it is, honesty time. Destiny Hope Cyrus/Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana :P_

_I LOVE YOU _

_That's it, I've been trying to think of something that I could say to you all day and that's all I've come up with, because its true! No matter where we go or what we do or how much we hurt each other, I'm still going to love you the same, and I will do anything to have you back in my life again, I know I was a idiot, but I was young, I was just starting out, but most of all I was scared. Scared that I could 'be in love' at such a young age. I know I shouldn't have kissed you best friend, I shouldn't have seen Selena behind your back and when we broke up carry on seeing her, I should of taken the heat for those pictures, I should of defended you, but I will know, if you give me a second chance, Please_

_Love you forever and always you will always have my heart, Nick J_

I sat there for ages wondering if I was making a big mistake, but then I realised I had nothing else to do, I didn't know what to do, so i scrolled down, found 'miles' and sent it. I started at her, waiting until she realised that her phone was vibrating, she picked it up, read it, her expression in read able, and then she just started at me...

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave you in suspense of her reaction, but don't worry I'm not that mean I will upload the next one tonight **

**Please review it, even if its bad its important to me and please tell people about this story if you like it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, I know I'm a total bitch, my laptop broke and I couldn't get on then when got a new one I decided to take a break so I could concentrate on revising and stuff but now I don't need to go school or do anything really until September :D so my life's starting to balance out again. From where we left of...**

_I sat there for ages wondering if I was making a big mistake, but then I realised I had nothing else to do, I didn't know what to do, so i scrolled down, found 'miles' and sent it. I started at her, waiting until she realised that her phone was vibrating, she picked it up, read it, her expression in read able, and then she just started at me... _

**Miley's P.O.V**

What a IDIOT! I read nicks text message about 5 times, I could feel his eyes burning through my skin waiting for my reaction. What was I supposed to say? Or do? I could feel the tears forming, it wasn't just this it was everything I spent the whole of 08 hating myself suffering in pain, HE turnt everyone against me and just expects me to forgive him because he's says he loves me. Do you know how many times I've said that to him, did he care NO he was too busy with other 'important' issues. I got up of my seat and walked away, everyone was staring at me wondering what had happened but I couldn't, I wouldn't let him see me cry for him again. As I walked away I sent Nick a quick message all it said was 'I don't forgive you' with a full stop at the end, because the full stop sends a message, it sends anger, it sends the end of a conversation, a end to a chapter in you life. Yup you gotta have love for that little dot.

**Selena's P.O.V**

I watched Miley walk out, I already figured out Nick had text her and I read it over his shoulder, and suddenly it hit me. I had been a total BITCH she was my best friends and I deceived her for a guy that didn't even love me and I knew never would. I could imagine her crying, and I realized that this time I had to make it right, they say true love always finds away so in the end I would be the one broken hearted right? I sent nick a text, I know it bad to break up with people in a text message but he wouldn't care, he's probably even relieved, I watched him look at me and smile and mouth 'thank you', wow I mean I thought he would be even a little upset, any way it was time to get my friend back I went straight to the girls toilets which would seem the most obviously place where Miley would have went as the rest of the Disney crew looked confused. I walked into the toilets and there was Miley holding her phone, crying there was no time for words I just went up to her and put my arms around her and said sorry multiple times.

Miley: w..why a..r..e you here (through tears)

Selena: I was wrong, to take Nick like that, it wasn't his fault, it was me, it was always me, I was jealous you had everything, more fame, more money, more fans they perfect boyfriend, beautiful and pure talent I wanted just one, and needed it. I needed to prove I could be as amazing as you, and I know I went about it in the wrong way and I'm sorry miles.

Miley: you were my best friend I trusted you with everything selly, you never ever should have tried to be like me you fine the way you are, and you will fine the perfect boyfriend and you are beautiful and it took me ages to get where I am, when I first started out I had no fans it has to be something you work at, you have to prove to them that you can do it, it just takes time.

Selena: yeah I know... you did always say I was a (puts on a Southern accent like miles) 'impatient little one'

Both laugh

Miley: I've missed this, us. Just hanging out.

Selena: yeah me too, but lets get you cleaned up and show the world that smiles and selly are unstoppable.

They both start fixing Miley's make up and are about to walk out the door.

Selena: I know it will take a while for us to get back where we were but I hope we can (smiles)

They both walk out smiling and sit with each other with Demi and Joe.

**Nick's P.O.V**

WTF she forgives the backstabbing, mean, controlling bitch but not me? How is that fair? I was just about to text Miley and the buzzer sounded, meaning the live chat was over, everyone started to get there stuff and leave saying bye the fans at the other end of the camera and Miley, Demi and Selena all walked out linking arms. I couldn't let her go... not without a fight I ran up to Miley, grabbed her arm forcing her out of Demi and Selena grasp and kissed her with all the passion I had.

(they pull away)

Nick: I let you go once mi, and I'm not doing it again, I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes, the way you smile and me and I felt it in that kiss and I know you did to, sometimes you've just got to let these things happen and.. (starts talking on and on)

Miley: (kisses him to shut him up)

Nick: pulls away with a big smile on his face

Miley: it won't be easy, winning me back completely, lets say you have 5 points, two for the sweet text message and 3 for that AMAZING kiss, today is Wednesday, if you can get to 20 points by Friday I'm all yours (winks and walks off, giggling with Demi and Selena)

I hope you liked it, I PROMISE I will update tomorrow, please review and tell people about it.

What was your favourite part?

What do you think will happen next?

What do you want to happen next?

Add me on twitter at /LoveNiley94

Put toast some where on your review if you read all of this 3


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! So your probably thinking OMG she's actually updating straight after the last one :P like I said, I have a lot of free time on my hands at the moment, I have done my 1****st**** one shot, so can you please read it and tell me what you think. Be honest, hope you enjoy this chapter, this stories only going too have 2 more parts including this one, but I'm going to be starting a new one so make sure you subscribe to it. X**

**Nick's P.O.V**

I watched her walk away, i must admit she was hot!

**Later that Night, 12am**

I climbed out of my bedroom door, with chocolate covered strawberries, coke and other foods. I snuck across to Miley's house about 2 doors down and started throwing rocks at her bedroom window.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of something hitting my window, I glanced at my phone, 12.15 am. I went to my bedroom and opened my curtains to see nick standing there, I smiled I had to admit they boy had style, suddenly I got a text.

To Smiles

So you going to let me in, or am I just going to have to stand out here in the cold?

Love Nicky J

I laughed and opened the window and helped him in.

**They had eaten all the food and were laughing on Miley's bed talking about everything and anything they had missed in each others life's, Nick's slowly drawing hearts on her belly with his finger. **

Nick: so, how many points do I get for this?

Miley: erm.. 3 for the food, and 3 for the idea and sneaking out.

Nick: that gives me 11 so far, not that many left to go

Miley: yeah, but you don't have that much time curly top, and you can't spend any with me tomorrow because you have interviews all day.

Nick: yeah, no shit Sherlock

Miley: (hits him lightly on the shoulder) did I mention I can take points away as quickly as I give them?

Nick: laughs, I'm going to bed, night princess

Miley: Night Prince charming

Nick climbs out of her room and back to his house and they both fall asleep dreaming of each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Last part :/ this is in honour of 'craziestthingoutthere' because this is what she wanted to happen next ;)

**Nick's P.O.V**

Joe: are you sure you want to do this man

Nick: yup

Joe: but are you sure

Nick: yes

Joe: really?

Nick YES Joseph

Joe: okay... you realize there's no going back yeah? Its live and everything

Nick: JOE JUST SHUT UP IM SURE

Kevin: (laughs) Joe let him do what he has to do

Joe: alright gosh I was just checking, no need to get all mad (looks really sad about to cry grabs his barney blanket and cuddles it)

Joe: It's okay barney, (starts talking to the bear)

Nick and Kevin: Roll there eyes.

**Nick pulls out his phone and sends a message to miley.**

**To Cinderella**

**Hey, about to go to Ryan Seacrest make sure you listen to it, love you lots**

**From Prince Charming**

**Miley looks at the message and then puts the radio on, listening to there interview**

**Half way through**

Ryan: so guys any special ladies in you life.

Joe: single, but looking, so give me a call girls

Kevin: happily married.

Ryan: that just leaves you Nick, anyone special in your life?

Joe and Kevin look at him

Nick: actually there is, I've been through a lot with this girl, and no one really gets us, but I know I love her and she means everything to me, I've screwed up so many times, but she keeps giving me chances, and I hope I can get her back this one last time so I can prove to her she's the only one I want, the only one I need, and I would fly across the world if she needed me, even if it was just because she broke a nail, and I've written a song for her, and if I can I would like to sing it for her.

Ryan: erm.. sure nick

Nick:go to my page to get the link to what he sung to her (nicks version of make it right)

Ryan: wow, Nick, so who is this lucky lady.

Nick: (takes a deep breath) Miley Ray Cyrus, please I'm begging you to give me a second chance, well more like 30th chance, will you be my girlfriend again?

**All teenage girls across the world are screaming yes at the radio, and suddenly the phone rings.**

Ryan: answers it, and puts it on speaker.

Miley: hey, nick, guess what

Nick: (smiles at the sound of her voice) what

Miley: you got 100 points

Nick laughs

Miley: shut your eyes and turn around.

Nick: looks confused but does what she says.

Miley: runs into the radio studio and kisses him

Nick: (opens his eyes, kisses back and smiles into the kiss)

Nick: (whispers into her ear) I Love you Cinderella

Miley: I love you to Prince Charming

That's the end I hope you enjoyed it, make sure you check for updates about other stories, and tell people about this one.

Did you enjoy this story?

Favourite part?

Favourite chapter?

What do you think will happen in the future for Nick and Miley?

Put butter, somewhere on your review if you read all this

Lots of love and thanks for the support 3


End file.
